


The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt

by thebest_medicine



Series: The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, tickle blogger au, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel runs a blog, one where he writes tickle fics. He tries to keep this blog, and his kink, a secret from his friends and from his crush, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare?” Sam asked with a grin to his brother, who was sitting on the futon with his dark haired friend who lived a few doors down the hall.

"Uh- truth." Dean slurred; when he found out that his brother would be up to visit for the weekend he had gone out and bought some beer and rum for them to share, and as the late night turned into early morning, the effects of their drinking were becoming very apparent. Neither Cas, Dean, Benny, Balthazar nor Sam was really sure of who had come up with the idea for truth or dare, but, feeling fuzzy and intoxicated, it somehow seemed like a great idea.

"Uh…" Sam paused, trying to think of a question.

"I know!" Balthazar, Castiel’s roommate, butted in, "Are you into anything weird?"  
Sam groaned, “I do not need to know.”

Balthazar shushed him as he waggled his eyebrows at Dean, “Well?”

Castiel stared up at his …friend, if that was the right word, eyes slightly hopeful. He was intrigued, hoping that maybe Dean had a little kink of his own.

"Uh- I don’t know, not really I guess." Dean shrugged honestly.

Cas tried not to make his disappointment apparent. But luckily no one was really focused on him at the moment.

"There has to be somethin’." Benny raised his brow, "A dirty little secret you’d never wanna share."

Dean shrugged again, “I dunno.”

"Oh come on." Balthazar continued.

"You really don’t have to." Sam interjected.

Dean looked down at Cas, hoping that maybe he could save him from the barrage of questions. But Cas just smirked back at him, squeezing his sides and adding, “Tell us!”

Dean squirmed and laughed, jumping out of Castiel’s grip. “Well I can definitely rule out tickling.”

Cas felt his heart sink in his chest.

"That’d be…a weird one." Benny snorted, "Gettin’ off by somebody makin’ ya laugh."

Cas could feel his heart pounding, his mouth dry as a feeling of shame washed over him.

"Hands pressed all over you." Balthazar wiggled his fingers and then fell back laughing.

Cas just stared at the wall, thanking the heavens that the light was dim enough that no one could see the shade of red his face was turning. It felt like everyone was laughing at him. He meekly added, “Well hey, there’s weirder stuff out there right? Dead bodies or something?” He tried to sound confident, humorous, but even he couldn’t stop the wavering stammer in his voice.

Luckily everyone seemed a little too drunk to notice.

They played a few more rounds, finding out that Benny had lost his virginity to his high school sweetheart on prom night, Balthazar had slept with 17 different people (if he was telling the truth), Sam had only tried smoking pot once early in high school and hated it, and Cas had to chug a beer while hanging upside down from the bed rail. Dean tactically avoided answering when asked if he had feelings for anyone. Typical.

Eventually sleep seemed to get the better of everyone. Benny retired to bed as Sam took his place on the futon. Cas dragged Balthazar back toward their dorm room as Dean sleepily waved good night to them before shutting his door.

The following day was met with headaches and avoidance of bright lights. Cas was luckily not too hungover, but his roommate was not so lucky. Balthazar groaned the entire time he was getting ready for work, ranting about how it should be illegal to have to work before noon on a Sunday.

Once he finally left, Cas sat up in bed and opened up his laptop, he opened tumblr and felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He clicked on his side blog, the one where he published his writing, and his eyes fell onto the follower count. It said 501. His heart practically leapt with joy. Sure, maybe 500 followers didn’t seem like all that many, but for the blog he ran? He was damn proud to have that number.

He was grinning ear to ear as he checked his inbox and saw that some anonymous users had left him kind messages of encouragement and praise. His stomach fluttered, he didn’t even know what to say, Cas honestly couldn’t believe that his fanfiction blog had come so far since he first started it. It used to just be a place he could feel secure and less ashamed of himself. He knew that his kink was nothing to be ashamed of, he couldn’t help what he liked, but for some reason there was still a sense of guilt, shame, like something was wrong with him for liking tickling. But on this blog, he didn’t feel ashamed. He could share his stories with the world, and it just so happened that sometimes his blog helped out other people, inspired them or helped them to deal with the same type of shame he sometimes felt. And that, that was what amazed him, made him feel like the world couldn’t be so bad after all.

A sudden weight on the bed and soft chuckle startled him, drawing Cas from his thoughts.

"D-Dean? What are you-" Cas started.

"I guess Balthazar left the door unlocked, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt." Dean smiled.

"It’s okay I was just-" Oh. Cas turned completely pink.

"I’ve never seen you smile like that before, what were you doing?" Dean asked.

"No-nothing. Just uh, blogging." Cas stuttered.

Dean raised his brow, “Blogging about what?” His curiosity was peaked. Whatever it was that made his uh…friend.. — yeah, friend — smile like that, he wanted to know.

"It’s not important." Cas hastily replied, trying to just shut his computer.

"Tell me!" Dean grinned playfully.

"No- I don’t-" Cas was at a loss for words.

"Then show me!" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, glancing at the computer.

"It’s stupid.." Cas insisted.

"Nothing that makes you smile like that could be stupid." Dean said wholeheartedly.

"But-"

"Don’t make me make you…" Dean’s grin turned wicked.

"Dean, I can’t-" Cas sighed.

It only encouraged Dean. He was determined to figure out whatever secret it was that Cas was hiding from him, especially if it was something that made Cas that happy. He wanted to be able to make the brunette smile like that…well actually, he knew one way.

His hand snuck under the covers and scribbled against Castiel’s foot, “I’m not afraid to tickle it out of you.”

Cas couldn’t help but snort at the irony. He pulled his foot back, “Don’t.”

"You’re gonna tell me one way or another." Dean informed him, climbing further onto the bed. Cas only had a few seconds to shut the lap top and lay it on his desk beside the bed before Dean was straddling him, grabbing his wrists in one hand.

"Dean wait!" Castiel’s eyes searched his frantically, however somewhere deep down he felt a warm pool of happiness and excitement inside of him.

"Nope! No more waiting!" Dean exclaimed. One hand pulled both of Castiel’s off to the side, effectively pinning them, and the other hand went to work, poking and squeezing and tickling all over Castiel’s defenseless stomach and sides.

"Nohohoho- wait Dehehean! Dahahahon’t-" Cas couldn’t fight the giggles that bursted from him right away.

Dean loved seeing Cas like this, all blushing and squirming and giggling. God, his laugh was so damn cute. Shit. He totally didn’t just think of Cas as cute.

"De-heheHEHE-" Cas squeaked when the lighter haired man’s fingers wiggled in his belly button.

Okay.. so maybe Cas was a little cute…

"Give up yet? Or do I have to go here?" Dean tugged Castiel’s arms up over his head, pinning them back and wiggling his other fingers a few inches above Cas’ underarm.

Castiel’s eyes went wide, but he shook his head no.

"Alright, I’ve got all the time in the world." Dean shrugged, then laughed evilly and touched his fingers down in Cas’ armpit.

Cas went nuts, his mouth was stretched wide in a helpless smile as he laughed and flailed as best he could. Dean was relentless, damn older brother instincts, and he’d had Cas in this position plenty of times before so he knew just what to do to drive his friend up the wall.

"Dean pLEASE! Hahahahaha- nahahahaHAHAHAHOT THERE HAHAHAHA nohohohoHOHO! HahahaHAHAHA! DeheheHEHEHEAN!" Cas pleaded between laughs.

"Ready to talk?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head defiantly, though he knew that Dean would probably not stop until he got what he wanted. Cas was just riding on the hope that he would get bored eventually.

"I could do this all day." Dean sing-songed.

"Bahahahahalthazar will beHEHEHE BACK AT TWOHOHO- HahahaHAHA!" Cas cried out.

"Hmm… Good to know. He’ll probably help hold you down." Dean teased. But knowing Balthazar it was likely true, he loved to mess with his roommate.

"PleheheHEHEHEASE DEAN I CAN’T! Hahahaha- no- nO MOREHEHEHE! DEHEHEAN!" Cas called out helplessly between laughs. He was twisting and tugging at his arms and squirming madly, but nothing helped block or minimize the sensation. Had he been thinking clearly, he probably could have come up with something, some lie to satisfy Dean’s curiosity and to keep his secrets hidden. But Dean’s wiggling fingers were all he could focus on.

"Okay! OkahahahaHAHAHAY! You WIN HAHAHA STOP!" Cas shrieked.

"What was that?"

"I HAHAHAHAWAS HAPPY BECAUSE I- I GOT 500 HAHAFOLLOWERS ON MY WRITING BLOHOHOG! Now lemme gohohoHOHO!" Cas laughed helplessly as Dean’s assault on his overly sensitive armpits continued relentlessly.

“Writing blog?” Dean questioned, “You write?”

"Like- LIKE HAHAJUST STORIES ahaha you knohoHOHOW!"

"About what?"

"It’s a- HAHA K-KINK SORT OF THING HAHAHAHA- c’mon stahahaHAHAHAHOP!" By now there were tears forming in the corners of Castiel’s eyes.

"Oooh you have a fetish? Tell me!" Dean sounded way too damn excited about this.

"Hahaha- nohoHOHO YOU’LL THINK IT’S HAHAHAHAHA STUPID- HAHAHASTOP!"

Dean’s hand pulled away, giving Cas a well deserved break. But he kept the other man’s arms locked above his head.

Cas caught Dean’s green eyes, which were filled with a new look, not mischief and fun, much more serious, “I won’t think it’s stupid, I promise. If you like it, you like it. Who am I to judge?”

Cas felt a new wave of redness forming on his cheeks.

"I- I uh… It’s.. Um…" Cas wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

"Please tell me?" Dean looked hurt that there was something Cas felt he couldn’t share with him. They’d been best friends for a very long time.

Cas mumbled something into his arm.

"Cas." Dean pinned him with a stare.

"You’re gonna laugh.." Cas sighed.

"I won’t."

"Yeah you will…" Cas figured he may as well tell Dean anyway, what the hell. He wouldn’t judge him for it, probably. No one really ever did, that he’d ever told. His other close friends that he’d trusted with the information only told him that it was cute and sweet and fun. There was nothing to be ashamed of. But still the words were caught in his throat.

He sighed again and then blurted out, “It’s tickling okay?” And immediately he felt as though he wanted to crawl into a hole and never speak to anyone ever again. He buried his face into the side of his arm, squirming uncomfortably beneath Dean.

Cas waited for it, the scoff, the laughter, the audible eye roll or the uncomfortable remark, but it didn’t come. He ventured a glance at Dean.

The lighter haired man was just staring at him, a damn smile on his face, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He ruffled his friends dark brown hair.

"I uh.. You don’t.. Seem surprised…" Was all Cas managed to say.

"I mean I kind of figured that was something you liked." Dean shrugged, honestly smiling at him, "What’s wrong?"

"I just… I don’t know. I thought you’d be weirded out.. Considering.." Cas glanced up at his wrists and then back at Dean.

"Hey, I got you to talk, if it works, it works." Dean chuckled, then added, "Wait, is that why you got all weird last night when we were playing truth or dare?"

Cas shrugged, blushing again.

"Ignore what they said. It’s not weird, it’s cute." Dean promised, "I don’t hate being tickled, personally, and I may not love it but… Maybe.. I could uh…eventually.." Dean trailed off, "I like making you smile and laugh and all that shit."

"Is that your way of saying that you like me?" Cas asked.

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush.

He tried to brush it off with a laugh, avoiding Castiel’s eyes, “I’m just glad that you- uh- trust me.” Dean was never the best with words.

Cas felt like a weight had lifted off his chest. He was so thrilled that Dean was so accepting and laid back about it.

"So…are you gonna let me up?" Cas asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Eventually." Dean smirked.


	2. Research Turned Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes time to read through the fics that Cas has written, and he uses them to get some ideas for how to get closer to Cas.

Dean skimmed through story after story, it had taken a lot to find Cas’ blog. No matter how much he pried, Cas never really felt comfortable showing him; he always got too embarrassed. But he always seemed like he wanted Dean to know, just didn’t want to show him or tell him himself. Cas had let him read one story, and then immediately after, he dramatically turned away and buried himself in blankets, not letting Dean read any more. So Dean did a little snooping. Sue him, he was curious.

Dean really did find the stories cute, and he liked reading them to help him understand Cas better.

He knew that his plan may be kind of a long shot, but Dean couldn’t help but want to try something a little crazy with Cas. The thought of making his boyfr- friend?’s fantasies come true and having Cas smile and laugh like that… That thought practically drove him. Needless to say, simply the term “friend” could not exactly describe what Cas was to Dean by now. But he didn’t like to think too hard about that.

The older Winchester set everything up. He didn’t want to try this in the dorm, seeing as the chance of being walked in on or being written up for a noise complaint were likely consequences there. He waited patiently for winter break, when he could spend some time alone with Cas.

…

Cas came over just a day or so after break had begun. He thought that he and Dean were planning on watching the new Star Trek movie, but Dean had a different idea for the evening.

"Cas can you come upstairs for a minute?" Dean called when he heard Cas open the front door downstairs.

"Of course." Cas replied as he shed his boots and coat, leaving him in dark sweatpants and a t-shirt, he and Dean always tried to dress comfy for their movie nights.

He walked casually up the stairs, turning down the hall and finally swinging Dean’s door open, “What is it that you needed?”

Dean just patted the bed in response, he was smiling like an idiot. Cas wondered what Dean had in mind.

Cas followed Dean’s request and strode over to the bed, setting gracefully down beside him. Dean couldn’t stop his stupid grin; he was just excited to go through with what he was about to try. He did his best to stay calm and appear unsuspicious.

It was working. Cas always felt safe and comfortable around Dean, even though sometimes he got nervous that Dean was going to tickle him, which had been happening a lot since he’d told his friend about the blog he ran.

Dean was about to make a move to put his plan into action when suddenly Cas spoke up, “Dean… How come after I told you about my blog, you started tickling me all the time?” Castiel’s voice was small and nervous, almost as if he was afraid of the answer, but it had been on his mind for a while now.

Dean hadn’t expected this conversation to come up and was taken slightly aback. He let out a small sigh, trying to find the right words. He hadn’t really thought it all through. He just liked making Cas smile and he liked that he was doing something Cas enjoyed.

"I uh, I dunno. I like making you smile and all that, plus I know you’re having fun too so it’s a win-win." Dean shrugged.

"But you know that I- it’s- it’s more than just "casual fun"…for me.." Cas pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. His eyes tactically avoided Dean’s gaze.

"I know." He answered without thinking. He knew exactly what it did to Cas, and he’d definitely noticed how Cas was always very flustered afterward and often got hard from when they’d mess around like that. He had known exactly what he was doing every time he tickled Cas like that. Dean turned to look at the darker haired man, "I know it’s a fetish or whatever for you…" He tried.

Cas visibly cringed at that. His toes curled. For some reason he hated when people pointed it out or said it aloud because, well, it made him feel …not normal.

Dean put an arm around Cas, who was blushing furiously, and started rubbing his back, “Sorry, I mean…”

"I know, and no you’re.. You’re right." Castiel’s voice sounded nervous and apprehensive, "Do you do it because you- uh, like me?"

Dean’s face turned pink to match Castiel’s, “I.. Um..” His voice softened as he tried to look for the right words.

Cas ventured a look at Dean, catching his nervous green eyes. That look was all Cas needed to know that he’d hit the nail on the head.

Dean forgot to breathe for a second there, lost in the deep crystal blue of Castiel’s eyes. He squeezed the shorter man’s shoulder in affirmation, “Yeah, I uh, I guess it is.” He chuckled. God he felt like he was a little kid again, butterflies in his stomach and all.

Cas smiled at him, one of those rare genuine smiles Dean was proud to have drawn out of Cas without having to tickle him. The shorter man leaned against Dean’s shoulder, allowing the dirty blonde’s arm to drape further around him.

"This is way too chick-flick-y." Dean announced a few seconds later, filling the silence and cutting the tension in the room. He remembered his original plan for getting Cas up here and decided to try to put it into action. His hands wrapped around Cas tighter, pinning his arms to his sides, and then Dean’s fingers dug in, wiggling and squeezing Castiel’s sides and ribs.

Cas snorted, falling back against the bed and kicking his feet, “Dehehehean! Nahahahahahaha- ahahaha!”

Dean followed him down, maneuvering so that Castiel’s head was close up by the top of the bed. They wrestled around a bit, but then Dean managed to straddle Cas and knew that he had won.

Dean gave him a moment to breathe before suddenly attacking his stomach. Cas bucked his hips at that, and it sent Dean rocketing forward; he barely caught himself, and when he did he was just an inch or so away from Castiel’s face. Those blue eyes were bright, pupils dilated with excitement, and the breaths he took were ragged. Dean didn’t even have time to think before his lips had lowered down to Castiel’s, pressing lightly at first. He drew in a breath through his nose and pressed harder; he felt Cas practically melt in his grasp. Those damn butterflies in his stomach were dancing around again.

When he pulled back, Cas was staring at him with a confused yet pleased look, mouth slightly ajar.

"I.. That was…" Dean mumbled.

Cas just chuckled, but in a way that Dean knew he was genuinely happy.

"Oh shut up."

It only made Cas laugh more.

"Alright that’s it." Dean smirked, sending a shiver down Cas’ spine, "Time for what we actually came here for."

Cas looked quizzically up at Dean, who had scooted up and was reaching over him; he noticed that Dean was fumbling with something behind the top of the bed. Dean grinned, winking at Cas before grabbing his hand and locking it into a padded cuff. Cas blinked in confusion, and Dean was quick to lock the other hand into place.

Cas stared up at his friend, realization dawning on him. He tugged lightly on his arms, testing the bonds. They allowed only for a small amount of movement and squirming. “Dean… Is this? ..Are you?” He couldn’t hide the spark of excitement in his eyes.

Dean shrugged, “I read a lot of your stories and the more intense ones went something like this.” Dean shrugged, “So I figured…”

Cas turned red, “You uh, you read my stories? Which-“

"All of ‘em. Like I said, they’re fun to read. And I like getting to know you better." Dean smiled, "Don’t be so self conscious, they’re good."

Cas still hadn’t exactly processed just what was happening. He honestly couldn’t even believe it. He was nervous and happy and embarrassed and excited all at the same time. Preoccupied with his racing thoughts, Cas didn’t notice Dean turning around and securing his feet into place.

Now Cas was seriously screwed. He could barely sit still for how anxious he was.

"Wait.." Cas paused, "You said you’d been planning this?"

Dean shrugged with a smile and nodded, “For a little while, yeah.”

Cas couldn’t bite back his smile.

"Sammy’s at a friend’s and Dad’s off on business," Dean’s expression shifted quickly, turning dark, "I had to make sure it was a night when no one would be home to hear you scream.."

Cas swallowed hard at the swift change in Dean’s demeanor, “You’re- you’re going to..”

"Tickle the living hell out of you?" Dean flashed his teeth in a frightening smile, "Yes."

"I think it is highly unlikely that any amount of hell is inside of me. And I don’t think hell can be alive, it’s more of an abstract- aHH!" Cas squealed when Dean put a sudden stop to his ramblings by squeezing his hips.

"Shut up Cas." Dean chuckled, "Now, where were we…" He cracked his knuckles.

Cas took a breath, the weight of the situation finally starting to sink in. He couldn’t move. Dean really could do whatever he wanted with him right now, but he trusted Dean more than anyone else, so he wasn’t scared. He was maybe a little nervous, anxious, and a tad bit (or a lot) excited, but legitimate fear was not something he felt right now.

Castiel’s eyes stopped on Dean’s hands, which seemed to be deciding where to attack first. They flexed and wiggled a bit when Dean noticed Cas watching them. Cas swallowed nervously, his stomach doing flips when Dean’s hands approached.

"I like having you like this Cas… I can do whateverrrrr I want right now and you can’t stop me." Dean grinned, he was good at that, teasing Cas and making him feel even more vulnerable and helpless. Fuck, it was totally not starting to get to him…

"How about we start…." Dean ghosted his hands a few inches over Cas’ armpits, then neck, ribs, sides, and then abruptly dug into his stomach. "Here."

Cas gasped, grunted and instinctively pulled at his arms. They strained for a moment or two, but then when Cas fully realized he was trapped and couldn’t fight or curl up to protect himself, he lost it. His stomach was normally bad already; this made it feel like his ticklishness had increased tenfold.

"DeheheheHEHEHEAN! Aahahahaaha- hahahaHAHAHA NAHAHAHA DON’T HAHAHAA NAHA-st-stahahaHAHAHA!" Cas could barely get a word out. Dean’s fingers were wiggling all around his tummy, digging into the muscles and then swirling lightly over the skin, keeping up a random mix so that Cas never got used to any one feeling.

Cas was practically going insane, sure he’d been tickled plenty of times, and even pinned down a few, but he usually managed to get out of the grip within a few minutes at least. He could usually struggle and get free sooner or later. It was a whole new experience for him to be trapped like this, totally at Dean’s mercy.

And it was exhilarating.

Cas was already laughing to the point where he could barely speak coherently, and so Dean decided to give him a short but much-needed break.

"How’s it feel, hmm?" Dean waggled his brows and dragged a finger slowly up Castiel’s side, drawing out each of his words slowly, "To be totally helpless.." Cas shivered in response, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"D-Different…" Cas panted in reply.

When he finally started to feel like he could breathe normally, Dean decided to start up again. His fingers touched down near Cas’ wrists, circling and then sloooooowly dragging down his arms. Cas shivered, giggling at the sensation. His eyes bugged out when he realized where Dean’s hands were going.

"Dehehehean- wait haha not thehehehere!" Cas tried, shaking his head.

"Not where?" Dean asked as though he were completely clueless.

"M-My ahaharmpits- plehehease!" Cas slipped out between giggle fits. The way Dean was just ever so lightly ghosting his fingers over Cas’ arms sent shivers and tingles down his spine, forcing giggles out of him rapidly.

"Your armpits? You want me to tickle you there? What a great idea!" Dean answered teasingly.

"NO WAIT! HahahahahaHAHAHADEAN! NAHAHAHAHOT THAT AHAHAHAhahahahaHAHA OH NOHOHOHO!" Cas shrieked, bucking his hips up and flailing to the best of his ability when Dean’s hands immediately dropped down to attack his helpless underarms.

Dean’s fingers swirled in circles around the edges of his armpits, then would scribble over the hollows or drill into the center. Any time Cas began to get used to the feeling, Dean would pull another switch, fluttering his nails lightly over top of the thin shirt or sliding his nails beneath it to tease the bare skin or pinching the muscles along the edges.

Cas was in tears by that point, his eyes a piercing blue, wet trails streaked along his face as he turned redder and redder, laughing his poor little head off. “DEAN PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Cas practically screamed.

Dean decided to keep his little victim from going completely nuts, so he mustered up a pinch of mercy and moved his tickling hands down to Castiel’s ribs. The feeling still tickled like all hell, but it didn’t make Cas feel as though his lungs were going to explode from laughing so hard.

"I like it when you’re all stretched out like this." Dean commented with a devious grin, "It makes all your ribs jut out… Just perfect to tickle.. Or count. I wonder how many you have?"

"Dean nohohoho- men all have the same nuhuhumber!" Cas shook his head, watching as Dean’s hands pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"We need to get this out of the way so I can count properly." Dean insisted, ignoring Castiel’s reply and lifting the shirt off of Cas’ tummy and pulling it up over his chest so that his whole upper body was unprotected. His skin shivered at the fresh contact with air.

Dean started out at Cas’ upper ribs, pinching and squeezing and going out of his way to tickle each rib as much as possible. Cas screamed and laughed and thrashed weakly, and every time Dean got near the bottom, he would insist that all the noise that Cas was making had made him lose count and he’d begin anew.

After the third time Dean had almost counted Castiel’s ribs, he snapped his fingers, “I know what will help! If you can’t see the hands then you won’t keep laughing so loudly as I get closer to finishing my count! It’s perfect!”

"What? Wait no!" Cas cried, "That doesn’t even make any mmmpphf-" Cas almost choked on his own words as the shirt was pulled up over his head, blocking out his vision and at first getting caught in his mouth, but eventually leaving his mouth and nose exposed.

"N-No this will make it a hahahahundred times worsehehehe.." Cas pleaded.

"No I think it’ll help!" Dean replied confidently. He let Cas stew in his own nerves for a few long seconds. Castiel’s mind was in a slight panic. He couldn’t move, nor could he see where Dean’s hands were going to attack. It took him totally off guard when Dean started at the bottom of the slightly jutting ribs, circling over the bone and tickling each one to his best capacity. Cas was pretty sure that he shrieked and laughed louder that time than he had before, but Dean insisted that the makeshift blindfold had worked.

Dean paused, giving Cas another short break to catch his breath. He didn’t want to exhaust the other man, nor drive him to a point where this was no longer fun, so he was careful about how much he put Cas through at a time.

"A-Are you done?" Cas asked through short, shallow breaths.

Dean hesitated, “Do you want me to stop?” He didn’t want to go too far and do anything Cas was uncomfortable with.

Cas paused, part of him, probably his lungs and sore abdominal muscles, begged his body to say “Yes! Please for the love of god untie me!” But the part of him that really liked this, the part he was usually ashamed of but had slowly begun to accept and even set free, told him to keep his mouth shut and hold out. He could handle more. It was just a very new experience.

Cas stayed quiet, a very small shake of his head let Dean know that he hadn’t gone too far. At least not yet.

"If you seriously can’t take it anymore…just say… uh… ‘Red’." Dean told him, a drop of kindness slipping from between the cracks of his merciless facade.

Cas nodded to confirm he understood.

The next few seconds stretched on to eons as Cas waited in mostly darkness for Dean’s tickling fingers to return. He had no idea where they would go next, and that both scared and exhilarated him.

Dean didn’t make Cas wait too long, he speedily spidered his fingers all over Castiel’s stomach, making him gasp and giggle and snort, wiggling around helplessly on the bed.

One of Dean’s fingers drew circles around Cas’ bellybutton, noting that Cas tensed as the finger drew closer and closer. He dipped his finger in and Cas went a little berserk, back arching up off the bed and legs drumming against the mattress, “NAHAHAHAHA- Dean! DEANAHAHAHA- ohmygAAHAHAHOD IT TI-hihihHIHICKLES!” Cas cried out.

"It tickles? Well gee Cas, I wonder why." Dean tortured him for about another minute before pulling back, allowing him another moment of peace. Then he started to poke and prod and squeeze random spots along Castiel’s torso, keeping no rhythm or pattern to his attack and throwing Cas into a panicky hysteria. Cas couldn’t even get words out and his whole body was tense.

Dean eventually got bored with that and finally tugged the t-shirt up over the other man’s head, leaving it near his elbows and giving him back his sight but keeping his upper body exposed.

Cas panted, staring up at the man hovering over him. Dean looked far from finished with him. He didn’t mind that one bit; sure, it was difficult to keep it together when he was so helpless and vulnerable, but it felt kind of…nice to just give in to the feeling and the laughter as Dean tickled him practically endlessly. It was a different experience than he’d ever had before. Now he finally understood what exactly the characters in his more intense stories went through..

Dean’s face brightened as though he’d just been hit with a great idea, and he quickly shifted, turning around to the bottom of the bed.

"Wait what are you d-dOING HAHAHAHA OH NOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHA SHIHIHIHIT HAHADEAN!" Cas squealed, belting out hapless laughter as Dean started a full out tickle assault on his thighs and knees. Dean spidered his fingers all along the insides, squeezed the tops, and wiggled under the backs of his knees. Castiel’s legs jerked and spasms but could not get out of the way of Dean’s relentless attack. The sweatpants offered very little protection.

Dean didn’t keep up the tickling there too long, worried now mainly about Castiel’s endurance. He’d put Cas through a lot already and he wasn’t entirely certain how much more the other man could take in this session.

He moved off of Cas’ middle, leaning down to his feet. Cas saw where he was going and his feet started to wriggle instinctively. Dean peeled back the shorter man’s toes and used his short nails to scribble all over Castiel’s feet. Cas jerked, yelped at the contact, and then fell back against the bed laughing and cackling and giggling helplessly. Dean scribbled all over the ball and sole and heel, giving lots of attention to a spot under Cas’ big toe that made him shriek. Then, once he felt that that foot was sufficiently ‘tickled out’, he started on the other foot, giving it a similar treatment.

Cas was barely keeping it together, so when Dean suddenly turned around and dug into his sides and hips, Cas had to yell “red”. He just reached a point where his oxygen intake had become dangerously low and he couldn’t handle anymore for now. Dean immediately stopped, looking to Cas to be sure that he hadn’t hurt him or pushed him to a point that he felt unsafe or uncomfortable, but Cas was smiling at him. He didn’t look one bit upset, only a little exhausted.

Dean cupped the other man’s cheek, grinning down at him and wiping the tear streaks from his face. “So how was that?”

Cas wasn’t sure he could actually speak coherently yet, so he just nodded, then laid his head back against the bed with his eyes shut as he caught his breath. Dean freed his limbs and Cas didn’t even curl in on himself, he was too tired. He just closed his eyes and let out a content humm.

"Well if you’ve.." Cas panted after a long pause, "read all of my stories.." He gulped in a breath, turning to face Dean as he grinned, "then you know that revenge is eminent."

Dean’s eyes widened. He had loved taking his friend practically apart and making him laugh and look so damn happy, but he had the feeling that Cas could be ruthless if he wanted to. He wasn’t sure if the small laugh he let out in response was because he was nervous or anxious.

But he knew for now that Cas was way too exhausted to launch a counter attack, so he just laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around Cas and snuggling up to comfort him.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a little playful revenge on Dean.

It had been about about a week since Dean and Cas had had their interesting little night together with some padded cuffs from Spencer’s. The two had hung out a few times since then, but Cas had never made any move to get back at Dean. The lighter haired man was constantly alert, on edge whenever Cas made a sudden movement or touched him unexpectedly. The anticipation, the waiting… That was the worst part. Dean knew that Cas was going to get him back good for all the tickling he’d put the dark haired man through. The question was, when?

Cas knew that Dean was expecting an attack. It was almost revenge enough to watch him jump or squirm whenever Cas moved suddenly or touched him, but Cas was determined to keep his little promise of getting him back. And he couldn’t say he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Cas and Dean were snuggled up on the couch watching the Fellowship of the Ring when Cas unexpectedly tweaked Dean’s side, a huge grin spreading onto his face when Dean jumped.

"Cas…" Dean’s voice was low and nervous.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Cas shrugged, “Evening the score..” and then he pounced, worming his way on top of Dean and scribbling furiously at his stomach and sides. Dean bucked, feet kicking and flailing as he threw his head back and cackled. His arms went for the smaller man’s wrists, trying to grab them and put a stop to the attack, but Cas was quick, able to avoid Dean’s uncoordinated defense.

"N-No stahahahop it!" Dean laughed, batting helplessly at his assailant’s arms as his strength drained from him in the form of giggles and laughs.

"Hmm.." He faked consideration of releasing Dean, "I don’t think so… You certainly put me through a lot last week, it’s only fair, Dean." Cas replied.  
Castiel’s fingers then started to dig in to Dean’s hip bones and he lost it, practically howling with his head tossed back. “NOT THEEHEHEHERE!”

"So Dean, I have been wondering.." Cas started, not acknowledging Dean’s pleas verbally but moving his hands to scribble of Dean’s stomach again instead of his hips.

"You told me before, you have feelings for me, correct?" Cas asked.

"HahahahaHAHA I- er- y-yes hahayes okayhahaha bihihihitch! Stahahahahop it!" Dean answered, a little embarrassed but too busy laughing to care.

"And you kissed me, when you tickled me last week.."

"Ahahahare you just gonna keheheheep stating things thahahat happened? Hahahaha!" Dean laughed when Cas tickled his lower ribs.

"We’ve been cuddling on the couch all night…" Cas then stopped for a moment, grabbing Dean’s arms and pinning them down with his knees, keeping Dean’s hands from hindering his tickle attack.

"Yo-your point?" Dean panted at the short break, "HahahahAHAHA NAHAHO!" Dean burst out laughing when the fingers resumed their positions and continued to tickle all along his stomach and ribs.

"Well my people skills may be a little rusty, but does that mean that you want to date me?" Cas inquired.

"Do you- reheheheHEHEALLY THINK- ahahahahathat now’s the tihihihime to tahaHAHALK ABOUT THIS??" Dean struggled, laughing his heart out as Cas wiggled his fingers up under Dean’s arms.

"You’re right, enough talk." Cas unexpectedly pulled his hands back, leaning down to kiss the man beneath him. Dean was surprised and a little out of breath when he met Castiel’s lips for the second time. Dean practically melted as they kissed, his whole body going a bit limp. He was so lost in whatever the amazing thing Cas just did with his tongue, that he didn’t notice Cas tying his wrists together over his head, the tie they were bound with was attached to another that looped around the leg of the couch.

When Cas pulled away with a smug little smirk on his face, Dean stared up at him speechless for a few seconds before putting back on his sarcastic defense, “Traitor.” He mock scowled at Cas.

But then it really dawned on him that he couldn’t pull his arms down. His eyes widened, “Oh shit.”

Cas just huffed out a short laugh; his eyes were predatory, scouring every inch of Dean’s upper body almost as though he could see where each bundle of nerves grouped together, every spot that would drive Dean crazy. Dean swallowed hard, watching Castiel’s every move with a nervous flutter in his stomach.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Dean stammered. Stupid question. He knew exactly what Cas was going to do. Shit.

Cas met his eyes, and Dean could see the spark of excitement in them. Cas looked so… genuinely happy. He couldn’t even stop smiling, though he was trying his best to look menacing and devious as he hovered over Dean. This may not have been Dean’s idea of an ideal evening, but damn if it made Cas look at him like that, he couldn’t care less if he spent the rest of his life tied to this couch.

Castiel’s fingers suddenly raced toward Dean’s stomach, pausing a centimeter over the skin. Dean would swear up and down that he didn’t gasp, and he most definitely wasn’t squirming and giggling now.

"Cahahas, hold on a second I- oh god-" Dean bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut when Cas started to skim his fingers lightly on Dean’s stomach.

"You tied me to a bed and tickled me for almost a half an hour.." Cas said with a tsk.

"Yohohou liked it- hehehebitch." Dean retorted.

"Regardless, you still deserve a taste of your own medicine, Dean." Cas kept his tone authoritative, "And you know they say…" He paused to dip a finger in Dean’s belly button and make him (totally not) squeal, "That laughter is the best medicine."

Then Cas’ fingers were wild, wiggling and poking and prodding endlessly at Dean’s stomach, sides, ribs, and armpits. Dean tugged uselessly at his arms, his head half buried into his tricep as he laughed harder than he had in a very long time.

"Yohohohou bastard- hahahaHAHAHANO!" Dean cried when Cas got a really good spot at his upper ribs and lingered there for a few long seconds, "Whahahat if someonehehehe comes home? Hahahaha!"

"I already took care of that. It’s just me and you tonight." Cas couldn’t fight back a grin.

"Whahat if thehehehe neighbors cahaHAHAHALL THE POLICE-hahaha for a noise hahaha complaint??" Dean kicked his feet against the couch, arching his back up and squirming as much as his tied wrists allowed.

"You think I can tickle you bad enough to get you to scream that loud?" Cas teased in a practically evil tone.

"I- shut up- hahahaHAHAHA!"

"I mean you are quite defenseless…" Cas demonstrated by moving his hands down to cup Dean’s hips and then squeezed, making Dean almost hit the roof and shout out a frantic ‘NO!’ in response.

"See? You can’t do anything to stop me.." Cas would have been terrifying in that moment if he wasn’t smiling like an idiot, or rather like someone who had hidden and closed off a part of himself that he felt was too different and often felt ashamed of and had finally found a way to express that part of himself happily and consensually.

Dean trusted Cas. He knew that if it really got to be too much, Cas would stop. He wasn’t afraid of the man whose mercy he was totally at in this moment. And hell, it was fun to let loose a little and really laugh.

Cas worked over Dean’s upper body with precision. He noted each spot and just what reaction it drew from Dean. Dean would scrunch and giggle when you tickled his collar bone and neck, he’d clench his fists and strain his arms when you tickled his armpits, laugh loud and deep when you tickled around his ribs and stomach, with a few spots being sweeter than others, he’d laugh loud and desperate when you got anywhere near his hips, easily his worst spot, but giggle at a few spots on his lower stomach, like right under his belly button. After what seemed like an eternity, Cas kindly afforded Dean a break.

"Is- is that it?" Dean half-coughed.

"If you really can’t take anymore, then it can be." Cas said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He would never want Dean to feel unsafe or uncomfortable.

"Hey, I’ve had worse." Dean said with a snarky grin.

Cas beamed at that, Damn it Cas was so adorable, and then he slid down so he was sitting across Dean’s shins. He smirked before running his fingers lightly up Dean’s inner thigh, which tickled like mad but also sent a whole different sensation through Dean’s body. His mouth went dry. “A-Are you-” He didn’t really know what to say.

"Am I what, Dean? Going to drive you crazy? Probably." Cas winked at him and then started squeezing and tickling Dean’s kneecaps and lower thighs. Dean squirmed, wiggling his legs helplessly. He hadn’t really been tickled there much, so the sensation felt a little unfamiliar, which didn’t help him at all because it still tickled like hell.

Cas would tickle behind one of Dean’s knees and reach up a hand to squeeze a hip bone at the same time, making Dean jerk and almost scream with how badly it tickled. But Dean held out, he didn’t beg for mercy from Cas, sure he swore and screamed and cursed the day he ever even found out he was ticklish, but part of him was actually having a lot of fun, and he knew that Cas was too.

Dean didn’t notice Cas had turned around until he felt fingers scribbling and teasing all over his feet, they weren’t his worst spot but it definitely kept him giggling. Cas loved the sound so he lingered there a while. He wiggled his fingers under and between Dean’s toes and Dean shrieked, drumming his feet as best he could. Cas left no skin of Dean’s feet untouched.

He flipped back around to face Dean eventually, inching his way up to Dean’s middle. “Had enough?”

Dean was determined to keep his sarcastic, teasing demeanor, “Didn’t even break a sweat.”

Cas raised a brow and Dean felt his stomach drop. “Alright, then how about… I tickle you until you give up?” Cas challenged.

Dean chuckled, “Easy.”

Cas went straight for the kill. He scribbled his fingers over Dean’s hips and alternated between squeezing them and tickling lightly over and around them. “WAIT NOT THEHEHEHERE- hahahahAHAHA NOT FAHAHAIR!” Dean was red in the face in less than 30 seconds, cursing and bucking and kicking until finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and he hoarsely choked out, “I GIVE HAHAHAHAHAHAOHMY GAHAHAHAHOD NOOHOHO I GIVE AHAHA STOP IT HAHAAHAPLEHEHEASE!” amidst wild laughter.

Cas poked his stomach a few more times and then reached up and untied him. Dean just curled in on himself, a half-embarrassed, half-laughter induced smile lingering on his face. “Ohohoho man you- you really got me.” Dean chuckled, breathing deeply.

"I noticed." Cas let out a light chuckle.

Dean pulled Cas down to lay on the couch with him, snuggling him close, “You- you had fun right?” Dean asked.

Cas blushed, the tiniest nervous smile playing at his lips, “Yes. I did.”

"Okay. Good." Dean grinned, still breathing irregularly.

Castiel continued, voice turn a bit cautious, “Did you?”

"You know what?" Dean chuckled, "I did." He grinned.

"Would now be the time to talk about that ‘dating’ thing then?" Cas wondered aloud.

"I don’t think there’s too much we need to discuss." Dean smirked, wrapping Cas up in his arms and kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said after a while of them simply listening to each other breathe.

"For what?"

"For helping me realize that I’m not wrong or.. broken." Cas whispered.

Dean smiled, wiggling a few fingers between Castiel’s ribs and making him jump and squirm with a grin, pressing himself closer against Dean’s side, “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Cas smiled, meeting his eyes again.

"Oh god I think that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever said." Dean half sighed, half laughed. Cas snuggled closer to him, caught in his warm embrace as they watched the rest of the film. Or at least, they tried to… A few well placed pokes and a tickle fight would break out anew between them until they got too tired and ended up falling asleep curled up on the couch.

Later that night, Sam came home and found them curled against each other with the cutest sleepy smiles on their faces. Sam smirked, Benny totally owed him ten bucks, they’d gotten together before Christmas.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back at school after a very interesting winter break, Cas reveals what's happened between him and Dean to Charlie.

"Did you tell him?" Charlie, the red haired friend of Dean’s from his first year who lived across the hall, sat cross-legged on the bed in Castiel’s dorm room with her eyes were wide, having heard that her two best friends had finally gotten together; they’d had feelings for each other forever.

"Tell him what?" Cas gave her a puzzled look.

"You know.. about your whole tickling thing." Cas blushed. Charlie was the only other person Cas had really told it to, well, not exactly told her, she’d found out he had a blog and got curious because Cas was being secretive. There was no stopping Charlie when it came to technology; she found it within an hour. At first Cas was extremely nervous and embarrassed but Charlie wasn’t judging him for it, she thought it was cute.

"Oh." Castiel’s cheeks were a light pink, a nervous laugh escaping his lips, "Yeah… Actually."

"What’d he say?" Cas swore that Charlie was a tad over the top with her excitement.

"He took it, uh, pretty well." Cas tried to hide his smirk, but not much got by the ginger.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That little smirk!"

"I don’t know what you- hey!" Cas squeaked when Charlie poked his side. "Dohon’t!"

"Tell me what happened or face the consequences." Charlie said ominously, wiggling her fingers.

Cas blushed and laughed nervously, “You know that’s really not the best way to try to get me to tell you something.”

"Sure it is. You can’t take it forever, plus it’s fun." Charlie grinned wickedly, "For everyone involved."

Cas didn’t have time to respond before Charlie was on top of him, her fingers dancing wildly over his stomach and ribs, anywhere she could get her hands on. Cas had no chance of trying to hold back his laughter, her fingernails tickled like hell and she was showing no mercy.

"Ch-Chahahaharlie please!" Cas giggled as she tickled the lower part of his stomach.

He twisted and turned and squirmed at her touch, but his movements were quite uncoordinated and Charlie managed to straddle him. He knew he was in for it now.

"Wait wahahahait- Chahahahahahahaha-Charlie! Hehee stoppit!" Cas was kicking and belting out laughter, but Charlie could tell that the smile on his face was genuine; he wasn’t upset or annoyed or afraid.

"What’s going on in here?" Dean cleared his throat as he walked in the room, "I could hear you from the hallway." A smile played at his lips.

"Hahahaha- Dean hehehelp!" Cas shrieked when Charlie dug her fingers into his tummy. She looked back at him, a grin on her face, but her "attack" on Castiel didn’t let up an inch.

"You torturing the poor guy?" Dean tsked at her.

"Yeah. ‘Torturing’." She smirked.

"Mind if I help?" Dean’s eyes turned a devious shade darker. Charlie just beamed at him.

"Nohoho wait- Dehehehean!" Cas giggled.

"Hey, you said to help. You just didn’t say who." Dean chuckled, hopping onto the bed and wrestling Castiel’s arms above his head. Charlie paused her attack to give him a short break while Cas just shook his head, toes curled in anticipation. He opened his mouth to protest but couldn’t think of anything to say so he simply closed it again.

"Ready, Cas?" Dean waggled his eyebrows, watching Castiel’s eyes widen and his struggles increase slightly.

Still, Cas didn’t say a word.

Charlie’s fingers took Cas off guard, sliding right under his shirt and scribbling lightly on his stomach, which sucked in at the contact and shivered under the touch.

Dean simply held Cas’ arms up, using his own hands to pin them down; he was content in just watching Cas fall apart in laughter under their friend’s fingers.

"ChHhahahahaHAHARLIE ahahahHAHA STAHAHAHOPPIT!" Cas half screamed. It was like she knew just what buttons to press to drive Cas up the wall. His face was going red and he could barely get a word out for laughing so hard.

Charlie noticed his labored breathing and gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, slowing her fingers to just barely brush over his skin. He was still giggling like mad, but at least he could get air in his lungs.

"How ya doin’ down there?" Dean grinned teasingly.

Cas tried to shoot him a glare but there was a huge grin on his face that sort of took the seriousness out of the look. Cas was busy trying to control his giggling and attempt a glare at Dean, so Charlie took the opportunity to move her hands up, wiggling her fingers an inch or so over his armpits. Cas saw her hands and looked between her evil grin and her fingers before shaking his head, a nervous smile on his face.

Charlie’s fingers dropped down and started to scratch and wiggle in his armpits and Cas shrieked, legs thumping against the bed as he kicked. “NahahahaHAHAHOT THEHEHERE AHAHAA- nohoho! Dehehe-DeHEAN LEMME GO AHAHAHAHA- CHAR-hahaha stahahaHAHAHA!”

Charlie kept it up for another minute or two, drawing plenty of laughter out of Cas, who was panting and red when she finally stopped.

But Charlie wasn’t done, she slipped her fingers back under Castiel’s shirt and placed her hands gently on his sides, a little above his hip bones, and started to press and wiggle her thumbs in small circles against the skin.

Cas let out a gasp before falling into loud, helpless laughter. “CHARLIE HAHAHAHAHA NOHOHO-“

"Aw what’s wrong, did I find one of your sweet spots?" Charlie teased, a playful smirk on her face. She drove her thumbs a little harder into the skin. Castiel’s eyes were welled up with tears for how hard he was laughing and, in a last ditch effort, bucked his hips up, dislodging Charlie and knocking her off balance. She tumbled off the bed to the floor with a surprised yelp.

Cas twisted over so that he was laying on his stomach, his arms tangling themselves beneath Dean’s hands, which still held him in place. The Winchester just laughed, face lit up with an amused smile.

"You’ll have to teach me that trick, Charlie." Dean chuckled.

Charlie giggled from the ground, “As long as you don’t mind being tossed on the floor.”

Cas just grumbled from his spot on the bed, “Dean, care to let me up?”

"What, can’t do it yourself?" Dean teased.

"Please?" Cas sighed, "I’m exhausted.."

Dean snorted a short laugh and let Castiel’s arms free, shooting him a quick poke to the side that made him jump. Dean just laughed, and Cas curled up with his arms around Dean’s legs, still working on getting his breathing back to normal.

"Hey, Cas. Don’t think that this means our conversation is over. I still expect full details." Charlie winked. Cas rolled his eyes with a nod and snuggled closer to Dean.

"What conversation?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Charlie smirked, collecting herself and standing up, "I’ve got a program to code for class so I’m gonna head back to my room and work on it."

"Seeya Charlie!" Dean grinned, "And thanks."

Cas waved half-heatedly and tugged on Dean to lay down. They snuggled up on Castiel’s bed and Dean watched as his worn out boyfriend drifted off to sleep against him. He figured it was a good time for a nap and soon enough he was out too.


	5. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into classes means lots of tired, stressful days. Luckily Cas has Dean to make sure he always ends the day smiling. Cas even thinks that Dean is getting a little too excited about all of this, because Dean's started testing out his own theories on Cas.

Not more than ten second after Cas had finally trudged back to his room and dropped his bag, a half-knock sounded on the door as it swung open; Dean stood grinning in the doorway.

Cas sighed and tried to push back a small smile, “Why bother knocking if you’re just going to come in anyway?” 

"Hey, don’t get all grumpy on me. I was just bored, and I know it’s your long day for classes." Dean plopped down on the futon, patting the seat and looking expectantly at his boyfriend.

"You’re right, sorry. I’m just a little exhausted." Cas dragged himself over to the futon and fell back onto it in a heap, obviously tired from his classes and lab that day.

Dean caught his eyes, a little twinkle of mischief apparent, which made Cas a bit suspicious as he leaned down to unlace his sneaks so that he could put his feet up. His eyes narrowed as Dean’s mouth curved into a little smirk once both of his shoes were off.

"What?" 

"Give me those." Dean ordered.

“Those?" Cas raised a brow.

"Your feet, bitch." Dean grinned, "You’ve been on them all day." 

Cas felt butterflies and couldn’t stop the anticipatory curl of his toes, “And?”

"And I wanna try something.” His boyfriend’s eyebrows waggled, and Cas had to stop himself from giggling nervously. He obliged, placing his feet into Dean’s lap, socks still on.

"You know, I’ve read a few times in your stories that if you go around in shoes all day, your feet get more sensitive, any truth to that?" He brushed a finger down Cas’ sole.

"I-hehe don’t know." Cas admitted, a blush lighting his face when Dean mentions his blog, despite how completely helpful and accepting and kind Dean has been about the whole thing.

"Well, I wanna find out." Dean scratched his nails along both of Castiel’s feet, watching Cas scrunch up and grab the closest pillow, burying his face into it. Dean’s fingers tickled across his arches and under his toes, even over the tops, making him squeal into the pillow and let out soft, breathy giggles. Dean didn’t want to push him too far because he knew it had been a long day, and he knew how much Cas appreciated light, gentle touches as well. They also didn’t cause him to go crazy, meaning he could handle it for much longer, and they didn’t make him laugh loud enough to have the guys next door knocking on their door asking for them to quiet down.

Dean peeled each sock off one at a time, giving Cas a few moments to let his toes wiggle and test the cooler air. Dean gripped each toe between his fingers and wiggled it, making Cas snort at his goofy actions.

Finally, he dragged his nails up and down Cas’ bared feet, and Cas fell into laughter, desperately clawing at the pillow to keep himself in check, fighting the urge to either pull his feet away or kick Dean square in the jaw.

After only a minute or two Cas squirmed so much he teetered on the edge of the futon, and Dean had to stop to drag him back up.

Laughing, Dean asked, “What’s the verdict then? Are the stories true?”

Cas nodded, a smile on his breathless, pink face.

“Well, that’s good to know.” Dean smirked.

Cas nodded again, putting his feet back into Dean’s lap and blushing sheepishly.


	6. Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps his boyfriend out when he gets some writer's block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition was written by betterthanpixels (tumblr) for a verse swap that we all did a while back.

The world’s worst kept secret: Dean loved to watch Cas write. 

Whenever he pushed open his boyfriend’s door during the gap time between classes he’d find the same sight: Cas burrowed in the nest-like fortress of blankets and pillows on his tiny dorm bed, sitting legs crossed with a cup of tea (brewed in his illegal hot pot) flanking his left side and his laptop resting on his knees. And he would frown —the cutest little frown — beneath the black frames of his glasses.

Cas had blushed once, called him a “creeper,” when Dean pointed this all out, their Homework/study session quickly devolving into Cas typing furiously into a blank word document and Dean watching, mesmerized. 

Dean had an idea what he was working on; he’d followed his boyfriend’s blog ever since he found out about it — and subsequently his adorable kink — months before. But when he asked about it, it still managed to make his boyfriend clam up, color pooling into his face as he shut his computer, desperate to change the subject. 

He tried not to point it out as much after that. 

Today he had a last-minute cancelled class that gave him the rest of the afternoon off. So he quickly dashed back to their dorm to get a few hours with Cas before Balthazar got home. 

After a courtesy knock to the half-propped door gave no answer, he pushed inside and spotted the tell-tale blanket structure. 

Must be a writing day. 

Cas’ mop of dark hair (which was probably due for a trim soon) was mussed wildly, his glasses crooked on his face. His fingers dashed across the keyboard, hammering down on the backspace every so often, shaking his head or nodding with each rhythmic tap. 

"How was class?" Dean could tell he must be on a roll from the way he didn’t look up as he spoke. 

"Cancelled," Dean grinned, sliding his bag next to the door and kicking off his boots. He hopped next to Cas, dropping a quick kiss to his cheek before nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck with a happy sigh. 

Dean squinted a bit to read the tiny font in the word document, but Cas pushed the computer off his lap, choosing instead to manhandle Dean into a more cuddle-friendly position. Dean sensed the tiniest bit of frustration.

"How ‘bout you? How goes it?" 

"Could be worse," Cas shrugged, his hands fiddled with the lone ring on Dean’s finger, their legs tangling together.

"You almost finished with that?" Dean gestured at his laptop. "I figured we could grab a bite, maybe catch a movie?"

He watched Cas’ face for the tell-tale rising blush. And there it is.

"It’s fine, we can just go now," Cas moved to get up, but Dean tugged him back down, arms wrapping around his middle and head tucking in next to his neck. 

"What’s a’matter?" he mumbled, half into his neck just to get the tiny reactionary shiver as his breath hit his neck. 

"I’m just a little stuck is all," Cas pet at Dean’s cheek blindly behind him. "Now how ‘bout that food?"

"Stuck?" Dean had a devilish thought. "You mean, like, you don’t know what to write?"

"Yeah, I guess," Cas squirmed a bit, feeling Dean’s arms tighten around his waist. Something in his stomach churned with anticipation. 

"I think I can fix that," Even though Cas couldn’t see the shit-eating grin, he could feel it and hear it in Dean’s voice. 

"N-no, it’s really okay," Cas was trying to keep himself from giggling already, but the anticipation had him on edge.

"It’s really my pleasure — no, my duty — as your boyfriend to help you out with this situation," he growled playfully, rolling over to straddle Cas’ thighs. His fingertips dragging along Cas’ t-shirt clad chest as he spoke. 

"Deeeaaan," Cas covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his smile and reddened cheeks. He shifted his legs as Dean’s hands crept under his t-shirt, creeping the fabric up to his ribs. 

"C’mon, let me see that face," Dean grinned, prodding and poking tentatively at Cas’ ribcage like a typewriter.

Cas’ hands flew to grab at his wrists on instinct, but Dean simply used his leverage to grab both of his boyfriend’s hands and pin them down with his knees, careful to only lay a bit of his weight on them. 

Dean knew that the look of dread that took over Cas’ face was just-barely covering up the little jump of excitement he felt and, as always, it felt better knowing he could do something fun to cheer up and help out his boyfriend. 

"Where’d you leave off?" Dean tapped at his chin thoughtfully. "Cute guy from some TV show I probably haven’t heard of or seen, an adorably compromising situation, inevitable revenge, but what am I missing?"

He ticked items off that list with his fingers, eyes light and playful. 

"Am I really that predictable?" Cas teased. Knowing he might rile Dean up even more. 

"I never said that," Dean rucked up his shirt until it sat sloppily over his squirming ribs, fingers walking slow, zig-zagged lines across his torso. "There’s so many ways this can go." 

"Wahahayt!" Cas let a few giggles escape, his feet squirming against the nest of sheets. 

"I could go nice and slow and see how long it takes for you to lose it," he said thoughtfully, bringing his fingers in gentle, fluttering circles that looped dangerously close to his underarms, across his chest and through the softest parts of his sides. 

Cas groaned, head falling back against his pillow, twitching with each brush of fingers. 

"Or wehe cohould nohot?" 

"I could just pick up the pace; you’re so right," he took that moment to concentrate all ten tickling fingers on his belly, spidering and scrabbling a the strip of skin below his belly button, earning a desperate fit of belly laughter. 

"DEAN!" Cas yelped, trying to sit up. His boyfriend took the opportunity to shift and shove his hands into the hollows of his underarms, trapping his hands in the hyper-sensitive spot and driving Cas further into hysterics. "Gehehet owhowowt of thehehere! Pleaheahease!" 

Dean took a little pity, slowing his hands to gentle pokes at the sensitive skin. 

"I would if I could pull my hands out, babe," he grinned cheekily and Cas groaned, rolling his eyes at this childish trick. "Just lift your arms."

He shuddered a bit, pretty sure of what was coming as he raised his arms away from his body. 

"Oops!" Dean’s hands shot in at the undefended skin with renewed vigor, making Cas slam his arms back down almost immediately. "Just tell me when you’re feeling inspired."

He wheezed as Dean’s hands wiggled out of his underarms and came to rest lazily on his hips.

"I think that was more than sufficient," he panted, using his last ounce of strength to push Dean off of him with a satisfying "oof," before curling up and resting his head on his chest. 

"You’re welcome," Dean flashed a cheesey grin. Cas gave him a pointed glare, but stayed put on his chest until his face returned to a normal color. It didn’t take long for Dean to shove his laptop into his lap and the click clack of typing resumed.

"So, when you’re finished with that want to get that dinner?" Dean asked, running a hand through Cas’ mussed up hair. 

"I’d like that, but I just had some inspiration for part two," Dean raised an eyebrow, not all that surprised when Cas came crashing into his lap, straddling him easily. 

"Oh?" He felt an all-too-familiar drop in his stomach when hands hovered dangerously at his pant-line. 

"I think I’m feeling that revenge story."


	7. Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a side-bar to the actual plot. Dean and Cas end up celebrating 420 after a long day of classes. Goofy nicknames and arguments over Doritos ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super heavily invested in the plot, just Dean and Cas having some 420 fun. (Warning for marijuana use/mentions)

Cas hurried back to the dorm, finally done with his classes and a shift at work (Monday was one of his busiest days). He couldn’t wait to finally sit down and just relax for the night.

When he got off the elevator at his floor, a certain…herbal smell smacked him right in the face, making him feel a little light headed already. Oh right. It was April 20th.

Cas welcomed the realization, having been distracted from this knowledge by a professor who sped through the PowerPoint too quickly for him to take proper notes and a boss who was extra demanding - must have had a pretty shitty day to be yelling at the employees like that.

He quickly dropped off his bag in his dorm and practically skipped down the hall to Dean’s room.

The door opened and Cas swore he saw smoke pouring out of the room.

“Cas!” Dean met him with the biggest, cheesiest grin plastered on his face. He was stoned off his rocker, “Come. Celebrate.” Dean narrowed his eyes for a moment, “That was a lot of words that started with ‘C’.”

“It was.” Cas shrugged, sliding into the room and closing the door quickly behind him so no more of the smell would leak out into the hall. Though, their RA Chuck was probably stoned out of his mind too.

Dean practically shoved the bowl in Cas’ mouth, making him cough up a lung when he took too big a hit, trying to play catch up with Dean.

A half an hour later and they were sprawled across Dean’s bed, a tangle of limbs with matching grins on their faces as they talked about the universe and each other’s eyes and laughed at people out the window of their dorm. Giggling erupted to break any silence between them, or whenever one of them said something that was probably only high-funny.

“You know what sounds like a-fucking-mazing right now?” Dean asked.

“What?” Cas smiled.

“Doritos.” Dean sighed, “Or Taco Bell.”

“You’re such a cliche.” Cas teased.

“Well you’re- you should get up and grab those Doritos off my desk.”

“No way! You do it!” Cas curled into Dean further, “I’m comfy.”

“C'monnnn you’re closer.” Dean whined.

“But I don’t wanna move.” Cas groaned.

Dean smirked, running a finger up and down Castiel’s side, “You sure about that, hot stuff?”

Cas smiled against Dean’s shoulder, “Dehehean-”

“Yes, my sweet Casserole.”

Cas couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at the name, poking Dean in the ribs and squeezing him tight, “You are an absolute nerd.” Cas proclaimed.

“Shut up, dork.” Dean wheezed, rolling them so he was over top of Cas.

Sparks fluttered in Castiel’s stomach, making him twitchy and nervous and excited and giddy. More so than usual. Dean’s hands did a gaudy little wiggle-dance just about his tummy, and Cas squealed, “Nononono no no no!”

“I’m not even touchinggggg you.” Dean teased in a sing-song voice “Noooot touchingggggggg.”

Cas was squirming like crazy, his hands fighting between balling into fists at the sheets beside him and shooting down to protect his helpless tummy.

“You’re so mehehean!” Cas giggled when Dean swooped his hands down, only to pull back before making actual contact, “Stop teheheasing mehe.”

“You love it.” Dean smirked, dipping his head down to kiss Castiel’s neck. He nibbled against the ear and side of his neck, taking great pleasure in the bubbly giggles that poured out, “How’s this for a new fic idea, Casachino?”

Cas blushed, “Ahaha-shuhut up- and wahahait what did you just call mehehe?”

“I dunno, Casodilla, was just in the moment.” Dean giggled, “You’re just so cute.” He skimmed his fingers gently up Castiel’s side.

“And people think I-I’m the neheherdy one, you big dohork.” Cas flinched at the touch, still giggling and feeling quite giddy.

Dean swiftly slid down his boyfriend’s body, stumbling a little as he went. He paused with his chin on Cas’ stomach, looking up to see bright blue eyes watching him anxiously.

Cas couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot while he watched Dean slowly tug up his shirt, exposing the bare skin of his tummy. The anticipation that Dean had been building up for some twenty minutes now coupled with the high made Cas want to crawl out of his skin. He waited, expecting more of the same, teasing treatment. So it came as quite a shock when Dean suddenly wiggled his fingers madly over Cas’s stomach and lower ribs. Dean’s mouth pressed ticklish kisses and blew a couple of raspberries on the skin.

“Nohohoho no no no- wahait!”

“Wait?” Dean waggled his eyebrow, “I thought you’d had enough waiting?”

Cas kicked his legs lamely underneath Dean, his hands kind of half-flailing because his brain didn’t know what to do with them. Eventually he settled for one hand one Dean’s head, wrapping his fingers through the hair. The other went up to cover his face, the rosy blush on his cheeks only making him feel more warm and giggly.

Aside from that, all Cas could do was laugh. And laugh. And maybe squeal a little when Dean nipped at his hipbone.

Everything felt kind of fuzzy. And everything tickled a lot.

Cas simply accepted his fate, happily letting Dean run his fingers and mouth all over him.

“Feeling inspired?” Dean gazed up after a few more minutes (or like, ten or twenty, no one had really looked at the clock).

Cas wheezed a little bit and finally (eventually) got to a place where he could answer, “Don’t wanna worry about writing or life or anything right now.”

“What do you wanna do then?” Dean smirked.

Cas held his arms out, looking a little silly as he commanded Dean to cuddle with him.

Dean crawled up into Cas’ arms, “Here, wait, you be the little spoon.”

“No you- I wanna hold youuuu.” Cas whined, pressing his nose to the back of Dean’s neck.

“You’re so needy when you’re baked.” Dean laughed.

“…Dean.”

“What?”

“The Doritos are still over on your desk.”

Dean groaned into the pillow.


End file.
